1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a roller pump having a stator with a pump bed formed therein and a rotor for acting on a hose inserted into the pump bed in arcuate form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roller pumps of this type are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,744. They consist of a stator with a pump bed formed therein and a rotor for acting on a hose insertable into the pump bed in arcuate form. It is already proposed here to connect the pump hose segment, which is inserted into the pump bed of the roller pump, via a connector to an incoming and an outgoing liquid hose. This connector prevents a slipping of the pump hose segment during the pumping process. At the same time, it is avoided on the basis of an asymmetry in the connector that the pre-assembled hose segment is inserted in a laterally transposed manner. The pump hose segment is preshaped in an arcuate manner by the connector. The incoming and outgoing liquid hose is, in contrast, guided out of the connector in a parallel manner. This has the result that the incoming and outgoing liquid hose in each case requires a great deal of room outside the pump bed in order not to be kinked on a direction-changing hose guidance. A simple bending of the hoses outside the pump bed is not possible since otherwise the liquid flow would be interrupted.